(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic weighing and bagging machine and the method of operation thereof, and more particularly, to a machine capable of weighing a product and inserting it into an open mouth of a first bag of a plurality of bags and releasing the filled bag.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bagging machines for holding, transporting, filling and sealing plastic bags are well known such as disclosed in applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,538 issued on Mar. 30, 1976 and other prior art, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,454 issued to Ag-Pak Inc. on May 8, 1973. Such prior art is of the type where a first bag of a plurality of juxtaposed bags is engaged by clamping means and transported by the clamping means for filling and sealing the bag. Such prior art devices are fairly complex in construction due to the various clamping arms required to be activated and the displacement of the clamping mechanisms.
There exists the need for a simple, uncomplicated automatic weighing and bagging machine where a product to be bagged is weighed and delivered automatically to an open bag and then released for transportation by other means to a bag closing station.